how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-193.137.134.252-20130713071355/@comment-85.238.175.194-20130713122454
neutral yeah, you want to mess with the whole premise of the show. a few things i would like to adress... 1.) it comes down to the fact that you are watching the show with a mindset that is only going to disapoint you, you expected to see a love story unfolding between the main character and the first girl he laid eyes on, with a happy end already build in with marriage and kids. but no, that was not the story they wanted to tell, thats why they said "NO" in the very first episode. it is a story about friendship and how this two are in eachothers lifes to help find their respective partners. 2.) if you say, why spend so much time on ted/robin? (well seasons 1 and 2 has been pretty heavy on it, but since then it only came back once a season to haunt us) then i have to ask a counter question... why spend even MORE time on building up robin with barney if that wouldnt be the real endgame? 3.) if you dont get the "feels" for the mother reveal then that is your problem, i sure as hell did. his search comming to an end after all this years. and she is going to be good for ted, unlike robin she likes the same books as he does, the same music, is into being overly romantic and so on and so forth... ted dosent deserve robin, ted deserves someone who can send back the same love and affection to him that he can give (robin will NEVER love him that way). 4.) making robin the mother at this point would result in 3 things, -it would be a scam, so basic and clumsy that it would work as an insult to the audience, you can throw in a crazy unexplainable twist like that in your regular two hour movie, but building something like this meeting, or the relationship between robin and barney up for almost nine years and then say "haha fooled ya"? people would riot. -it would result in CBCT loosing EVERY credibility as story tellers within the industry. -the underlying messages will be: for ted "if you spot this girl, keep chasing her like an asshole even though she dosent really want it, and dont even hesitate betraying your BEST FRIEND on his WEDDING DAY, basically make him COMMIT SUICIDE given his abandonment issues, no big deal bro!" for barney "if you are a screw up, dont even bother trying to change for the better, because when you THINK you found love. you will just get betrayed and hurt tremendously by YOUR GIRL and YOUR BEST FRIEND!" for robin "NEVER listen to what your heart tells you, because he will just screw and hurt you, and this kinda nice guy who you dont have any real feelings for is better for you. you will NEVER be with someone WHO YOU TRULY LOVE" BRILLIANT! and all this to please some asinine deluded shippers? get your head out of your ass... 5.) but this being a fiction, they can do pretty much everything they want. so the big question a "twist" (well rather a scam and a big lie actually) has to face is not whether its POSSIBLE its whether its STUPID! and this is just stupid, it would add nothing to the message of the show. quite the contrary actually, because throughout the whole thing there are some really good lessons to be learned, and let it end like that would just piss on said lessons. you can just ignore every hint that has been dropped about the mother but dont be too dissapointed if your "head canon" dosent come true. it would actually help if you watch the show and pay attention to everything that has been said or done rather then go on the web and talk out of your ass. have a good day